Użytkownik:Umbreon99/Mój pierwszy pamiętnik/Rozdziały z Unova/Rozdział 8
Rozdział 8 : Castelia City Z samego rano szybko pobiegłam do Sali Pokemon. -Caro zaczekaj! - krzyczał Sohawott, próbując mnie dogonić. Jednak nie przystopowałam. Trochę pobłądziłam, ale jak już dotarłam na mniejscu musiałam odsapnąć. Po chwili dobiegł Oshawott. -No nareszcie! Co tak długo?! -Chcesz mnie wkurzyć?! Jestem zmeczony, niewyspany i głodny! Nie zdążyłem zjeść śniadania przez ciebie! -Oj no dobra.. Nie bulwersuj się tak. - już chciałam otworzyć drzwi, kiedy zobaczyłam napis wywieszoy z boku "CLOSE". -Zamkniete?! No chyba sobie kpią! Nie poto przeszłam taki kawał, żeby było zamknięte! - bardzo mnie zdenerwowało. Oshawott mnie uspokajał. W końcu mu się udało. -Eh.. to co teraz? - zapytałam OShawotta. Nie odpowiadał. Popatrzyłam się na niego, a on miał skupiony wzrok przed siebie. Też tak zrobiłam. W tedy mnie zamurowało.. Miasto jedno z największych i najlepiej rozbudowanych było puste! Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.. Tak bardzo chciałam walczyć o odznakę, że nawet nie zauważyłam, że nikogo nie mijałam po drodze. -Powinniśmy spróbować kogoś znaeźć. Nie możliwe, że w tak wielkim mieście nie będzie ani jednej osoby, która nam powie co jest grane. - powiedziałam w końcu. Oshawott pokiwał i wskoczył mi na ręce. Udaliśmy sę przed siebie, w kierunku Parku. Tam zawsze byli ludzie, więc i teraz powinni. Im bardziej się do niego zbliżaliśmy tym więcej Venipeów spotykaliśmy po drodze. Jak już doszliśmy na miejsce zobaczyłam, że cały Park jest zajęty przez te pokemony! Były one wszędzie! Na drogach, ścianach.. Poprostu wszędzie! Zaczełam krzyczeć z przerażenia. W tedy jakiś chłopak podbiegł do mnie. Zatkał mi usta i w ciągnął w ślepą uliczkę. -Posłuchaj! Nie zrobie ci krzywdy. Badź cicho, a ja puszcze ci usta, dobrze? - pokiwałam na potwierdzenie. No bo co miałam zrobić? Puścił swoją ręke, a ja znowu mogłąm oddychać. -Nikt nie będzie tykać mojej trenerki! - krzyczał Oshawott. Podbiegł i zaatakował chłopaka ostrą muszlą -Oshawott! - popatrzyłam się na niego karnąco. A on i tak stał dumny z siebie, że pogonił złoczyńca. -No dobrze ci tak! Ha! -Eh.. widze, że masz bojowego pokemona. -Tak można tak powiedzieć.. - odpowiedziałam z ironią w głosie. -Pff.. Jeszcze nie widziałeś mnie w walce! - dogadał mu Oshawott. No cóż gadać se mógł, bo chłopak i tak go nie rozumiał >,< -Nazywam się Burgh. - przedstawił się i wstanął z ziemi. -A ja Caro. To znaczy Caroline.. Ale mów mi Caro. A Oshawotta już poznałeś.. Zaraz! To ty jesteś liderem sali! -Nie tak głośno! Tak zgadza się jestem liderem, ale to nie czas by o tym mówić. -Wogóle co tu jest grane? -Naszs miasto opanowały Venipede. Burmistrz poprosił mnie o pozbyce się ich, a całe miasto ewakuował. -No tak.. Dlatego nikogo nie widzieliśmy po drodze. -Obiecałem mu, że się nimi zajmę i wykurze z Casteli. -Ale jak chcesz to zrobić? -Spójrz! - wskazał na park. - Tam jest ich główne gniazdo. Jest ich tam najwięcej. Trzeba znaleźć przywódcę i go pokonać. -No ale z kąd będe wiedziała, który to przywódca? Wyglądają tak samo O_O -Spokojnie. Na pewno go rozpoznasz. Jest większy od pozostałych i najsilniejszy. - po tych słowach udaliśmy się jeszcze bliżej parku. Im bylismy go bliżej tym więcej pokemonów nas atakowało. -Ja odróce ich uwage, a ty znajdź przywódce! - polecił Burgh. -Zgoda. Soahwott chodź! - pobiegliśmy znaleźć robala.. Nagle ktoś wyskoczył nam na przeciw. T był przywódca stada! Burgh miał rację.. Łato go poznałam. Był wiekszy i lepiej rozbudowany od pozostałych. - Oshawott hydro pompa! -Już się robi. - jego atak idealnie trafił w Venipede. Ten mocno oberwał. Jednak odpowiedział toksyną. Oshawottowi udało się uskoczyć. - Teraz ostra muszla! - Pokemo natarł na robaka i ostatecznie go pokonał. No cóż dosyć łątwe było pokonanie przywódcy.. W tedy podbiegł do mnie Burgh. -Doskonale się spisałaś! Teraz trzeba ich wyprowadzić z miasta, ale to ja już załatwie. - po tych słowach zabrał przywódcę Venipedów na ręce i pobiegł w stronę lasu. Wszystkie poke-robaki obiegły za nim. Stwierdziłam, żę poczekam na niego. Usiadłam z parku razem z Oshawottem i tak czekaliśmy.. Po jakimś czasie lider powrócił. Wylądował też durzy śmigłowiec, z którego wyszedł jakiś starszy i nieco grubszy pan. -Caroline przedstawiam ci Pana Burmistrza naszego miasta. Burmistrzu gdy by nie ta młoda dama nie udałoby mi się wypędzić z tą tych pokemonów. -Na prawdę? No to muszę ci podziękować w moim imieniu i całego miasta. Proszę przyjmij ten drobny prezent na dowód naszej wdzięczności. - po tych słowach wręczył mi jajko pokemona! -Jej dziękuje, ale nie trzebabyło. To Burgh w końcu je wyprowadził. -Ale to ty pokonałaś przywódcę. - Burgh uśmiechnoł się i puścił do mnie oczko. W końcu przyjełam prezent. Z Burghiem umówiłam się na jutro na walkę. Następnie pożegnałam się z wszystkimi i razem z Oshawottem wróciłam do PC.